I Will Not Admit
by mailiflower
Summary: Ash is struggling with the fact that his old rival,Gary is in love with him, and continually rejects him and his motives. But just how long can he keep up the charade? Palletshipping Gary/Ash Rated T...for now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Ash)

Authors Note:

Warning: Palletshipping Gary/Ash. Now unlike most yaoi fanfics on here, I intend to write this differently, instead of rushing right into the sex scene (which always seems to happen in the blink of an eye) I'll write it more romantic and humorous. Giving readers a chance to actually ENJOY the story before they have a nosebleed and possibly pass out from yaoi. (Ahem) Ok done ranting, review and enjoy (Just not in that order since that won't make sense).

"Hey Ash, wake up!"

Ash groaned as he sat up in his bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Misty and Brock were staring at him. He yelped in surprise.

"AAHH!"

Brock smirked, his slanted eyes seemed to narrow even more, "Nice to see you too." Misty huffed, "Really Ash, it would be nice if you said a simple good morning instead of screaming your head off."

Brock and Misty looked just like how he remembered them the last time they were together. Misty with her yellow tank top and red shorts, short orange hair pulled into a small ponytail. And Brock, still spiky haired like a porcupine with his brown khakis and green and black shirt.

Ash just stared at them for a moment . . . then he leaped off his bed and hugged them both, the three friends laughed together.

"I've missed you two so much!"

"Well we ARE gym leaders you know?"

"We need to catch up!"

Brock nodded but scrunched his face, "Uh . . . mind taking care of that morning breath first? It's enough to knock out a Tauros."

Ash frowned, "Well it IS your guy's fault for barging in on me when I was only half awake."

Misty coughed and waved a hand in front of her face, "Phoo, we'll meet up with you later, ok? Get all dressed and find some mouthwash." 

"I'm sixteen you know?"

Brock chuckled, "Yet still as stupid as a twelve year old . . ."

-Twenty minutes later-

Ash had pulled on some fresh clothes and had freshened his breath before walking outside. His mom, Delia, was watering her garden with the help of Mr. Mime. She looked up to smile at her son.

"Oh, Ash honey, you're awake!"

"Heh, yeah."

Delia smiled, "Oh that reminds me . . ." She pulled out a thin envelope and handed it to him. Ash frowned as he looked at it, "What is it?"

"Gary came over and dropped it off, he's inviting you to come visit him at the spot you two used to play at when you were little."

Ash's expression turned dark, "Oh . . .Gary, I see. I don't think I'll go." His mother gave him a cross look, "Ash, I know you and Gary have some . . . unresolved differences." Ash cut in, "A rivalry."

"Yes, a rivalry, but maybe he just wants to talk?"

Ash scoffed, "I'd rather spend time with Misty and Brock today, you know I go to the Unova region next month anyway."

His mother frowned, a sad and distant expression on her face. "All the more reason to reconcile your differences with each other before it's too late."

"Mom . . ."

"Please dear?"

Ash sighed, he hated seeing his mother so upset. "Fine, fine." His mother beamed a smile at him, "Good! And don't forget to pick up Pikachu at six."

"Yeah I know."

-Two hours later-

Ash crumpled up the note and threw it in a wastebasket on the side of the road. The road to the lake was simple enough, besides he already knew the place. The pidgey's sung in the trees and Caterpie crossed his path once or twice as he made his way to the lake. 'I wonder what Gary want's . . .' He thought.

He soon came to the large expanse of lake, a glistening surface with soft tufts of grass growing around it. Ash smiled, 'Heh, this brings back good memories.'

"Hey Ashy boy, you made it. Guess you're not as slow as you were when you were a brat."

Ash scowled and turned around.

Gary sauntered up to him, a smug expression on his face. His brown hair was trimmed in the exact same style as always, with his bangs long and pointed slightly, emerald eyes stared straight at him. He wore a deep purple shirt and tight black pants. Feelings of resentment bubbled inside of Ash at one look at his rival.

"Hello Gary."

Gary sneered and stopped within a few feet of Ash. "Hey now, what's with the attitude? You don't seem very happy to see me."

"Considering that we're rivals you shouldn't seem surprised."

Gary laughed nervously, "About that Ash . . .I want to put this rivalry at an end." Ash just stared blankly at him, "You want to what?"

Gary jerked his thumb towards the lake, "Come on, it's better if we talk near the spot where the two of us used to fish and play." Ash narrowed his eyes, 'You mean before you hated my guts because I finally beat the Pokemon League and outmatched you at last?' He kept the thought to himself and followed.

Gary flopped down on a patch of grass overlooking the lake, Ash stood a few feet away.

Gary rolled his eyes and patted the spot next to him. "Sit over here, I won't bite." Ash walked over warily and sat down slowly, watching for any signs of trickery.

Gary stared off into the distance, "You know . . . I never hated you."

That statement left Ash stunned and unable to speak.

They sat in silence for a while, both of them staring out at the lake, refusing to make eye contact with the other. Ash cleared his throat to clear the awkwardness.

"So . . . why do you want to end the rivalry between us?"

Gary's eyes sparkled as he looked at Ash, "Well for one thing, I'm tired of this, bored of it really. Hating each other's guts just because we're trying to outdo each other, always at each other's throats. Besides, I'm not interested in battles anymore, I still love pokemon, but I'd rather study them instead and follow in Grandpa's footsteps."

Ash nodded, "That's kind of cool I guess."

Gary smiled slightly and laid a hand on Ash's. Ash frowned and looked at Gary's hand in confusion. 'What the hell is he doing?'

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I mean, you always did say you wanted to learn more about pokemon and here you are, striving to do just that." Ash replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Gary still made no move to remove his hand from Ash's.

It kind of made him feel weird . . . warm even.

Ash blinked slowly, "So rivalry over then?" Gary nodded happily, "Yeah, now we can be friends again, right?"

Ash laughed happily, his brown eyes glistened.

"Yeah, just like old times."

"Yeah . . ." Gary murmured, his hold on Ash's hand tightened, making Ash involuntarily blush.

Ash looked at the sun beginning to set behind the mountains, it was almost five. He scrambled up, "Whoa, time flew kind of fast. I have to pick up Pikachu, thanks for today Gary, see ya." Ash began to jog away.

"Wait Ash!"

He stopped in mid stride and turned around. Gary was standing up, his face was beet red. Ash blinked in surprise. "Gary?"

His old rival composed himself, "I . . . I wanted to tell you something else."

"Um, ok . . ."

"Ash, I . . .I . . ." Gary stuttered, trying to find the right words. Ash walked forward, till he was right in front of him. Gary looked down at him with a glazed expression, Ash noticed that Gary was half a head taller than him.

"Gary, are you ok?"

Gary swallowed hard and reached out and hugged Ash hard. The raven haired boy didn't know how to respond. Gary's face was buried in Ash's shoulder, his arms wrapped around him protectively.

"H-Huh?" Ash said shakily, his face heating up. "G-Gary, w-what are you d-doing?"

Gary pulled back and looked Ash in the eye, emerald green orbs stared into dark brown. Gary gritted his teeth and looked Ash in the face.

"I like you, Ashy boy."

"Um . . .I like you too I guess."

Gary shook his head, his long bangs swished to from side to side. "No you idiot, not like frickin friends. I mean that I have a crush on you." He growled slightly.

Ash's eyes widened and he mustered all of his strength in weak attempts at pushing the boy away, but for someone who seemed so lean, Gary was surprisingly strong.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah . . . you heard me right, Ashy boy." Gary murmured as he leaned close to Ash, their foreheads touching, "You feel the same for me . . . don't you? I can feel it." Gary's warm breath caressed over Ash's lips driving him wild.

"You want it . . . you want me."

"N-No, I don't."

Gary chuckled, "Oh really? So you won't mind if I do this?" Gary shifted his face till his lips rested near Ash's ear. The raven haired boy stiffened, "W-What are you doing?"

Gary didn't respond, he simply opened his mouth and snaked out his tongue, licking the soft shell of Ash's earlobe. Ash screwed his eyes shut and shivered under Gary's touch. "Haah . . . What . . .?" Gary's tongue continued to lap the outer part of Ash's ear, until it slipped inside and moistened the entire ear, Gary seemed to growl from time to time. Ash clutched Gary's shirt, barely clinging onto his chest, which was rock hard by now.

Ash was blushing, "S-Stop that . . .Nnngh . . ." He found himself enjoying it as Gary's tongue caressed his ear, almost gently even, it made him yearn for more.

'No . . . no I can't."

He finally found the strength to push him away. Gary stumbled and looked at Ash in shock, the brunette took a step towards him, but Ash backed away, covering up the ear Gary licked.

"Did I go too fast?"

"No Gary. But, this . . . this thing you have for me, just forget it, ok? I don't want you."

Gary shook his head slowly, "But . . .but why? I always see you with that stupid look of yearning on your face whenever we see each other, and yes you do because I can tell that you try and mask that emotion with hate. I thought . . .I thought you felt the same way I've been feeling all these years."

"It's Misty." Ash blurted.

A look of hurt masked Gary's features. "What?" He whispered hoarsely. 'Shit, shit, shit! Why did I say that? I KNOW Misty's going out with Brock and I bet Gary knows too, ****! Think fast, think fast.'

"Um . . . y-yeah, I kind of like her. You know . . . she's kind of hot and she's a gym leader and . . . we have a history together . . . yeah." Ash lied.

Gary's face hardened, "You're lying through your teeth Ash." Ash shook his head and turned away, but Gary closed the distance and clamped a hand on Ash's shoulder. Gary leaned close to Ash's other ear.

"Why? Why won't you accept me Ashy boy?"

Anger filled Ash at the sound of his old nickname being called. He shoved Gary away from him, "THAT'S WHY!"

"Huh?"

Ash flailed his arms, "YOU, you're . . . you're attitude! You're a playboy god dammit, you think I don't know what you did to those old girlfriends? And what? You suddenly go from hating my guts to wanting to **** with me? You treat everything like a joke, how do I know you won't treat this as a joke?"

Gary sunk to his knees, a sad and lost expression in his gaze, "Ash, please . . .give me a chance."

Ash shook his head in disgust, "No. I don't care that you said that you want to be friends, and maybe it's true that I harbor feelings for you . . ."

Gary's eyes shined with a faint ray of hope.

"But I will NEVER admit that I do. Because everything to you is a big ass joke!" Ash screeched. Gary stood and walked closer to him, he leaned closer, hot breath cascading on the other boy's cheek.

"Joke? No Ashy boy . . . I stopped joking when I fell in love with you."

Ash frowned as tears stung his eyes, he forced himself to stumble away from Gary. A tear escaped and he bit his lip.

"No, I refuse to fall for you."

And with that, Ash ran away from the lake, his old rival, and headed towards the pokemon lab where his REAL best friend was waiting.

-Twenty minutes later-

"Pika pi!"

Pikachu leaped from the table and into Ash's arms. "Chaaa~!" Ash smiled and stroked his Pikachu behind the ears. "Hi buddy. Did you have a good time revisiting your friends?"

"Pi, Pikachu!"

Professor Oak chuckled, "Pikachu has grown considerably since I last saw him, in strength and power."

"Thanks Professor."

"Ash, I'm getting old, could you help me move a few boxes?"

Ash frowned, "Why don't you ask Gary?" Professor Oak sighed with a shrug. "Gary has been . . .distracted lately, it's very uncharacteristic of him. Like a Bayleaf when it goes into a volcano against its trainers orders."

Ash stared at the professor blankly, "In English not poetry form please."

"Basically, Gary has a lot of things on his mind as of late and he hasn't been paying attention." Professor Oak said.

"Oh. Well I guess I can let Pikachu go home by herself." Ash muttered.

-Ten minutes later- 

After Ash moved the last large cardboard box out of the way, he uncovered a journal. He frowned and scooped it up.

It was an old looking thing, with a rusty lock that no longer worked and old yellow paper that was still in surprisingly good form. He held it out to the Professor. "Is this yours? I found it under this box of Pokemon food."

Professor Oak shook his head after he wiped his hands on his pants, "Oh, no that's Gary's old diary, he stopped writing in it last month. You're more than welcome to take it if you want."

"Are you sure?"

The professor shooed him away, "Yes, yes, now go on. I need to tend to the pokemon in the back."

-At Ash's house-

Ash flopped down on his mattress and flipped through the diary. 'Hmm . . . mostly childhood memories . . .hey this is one about me!'

_Dear Diary,_

_Ash is leaving again to see the new region with a new set of friends again. Why them? Why never me? I know the two of us have gone through a lot, most of it terrible, but don't I deserve a shot? Somehow . . .I know Ash will end up with one of his female traveling companions eventually. I need to tell him, I need to tell him how I feel. He might reject me, but I'll keep trying, and even if Ash still doesn't get it . . . I'll always love him, and I will be happy to just stay by his side, my feelings muted and held back. Ash . . . feel the same, please tell me that those shared glances and secret seductive smiles mean something. Anything._

_-Gary O._

Ash closed the diary with a snap as tears filled his eyes, his teardrops dripped on the cover of the diary. "Gary . . . "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Gary)

"DAMMIT!"

Gary screeched as he punched the wall of his room angrily, tears streamed down his cheeks. 'He hates me, he hates me…I feel like crap.'

He groaned as he flopped himself on his bed, smoothing down his slightly spiky hair down.

*Knock, Knock*

"Come in…"

Professor Oak entered Gary's room. He wore his white lab coat and had his gray hair combed down, he was only 40 years old though his gray hair came from all the stress the professor faced daily. Gary lifted his face from his pillow, "Hey Gramps…"

Professor Oak sat by Gary and frowned, "Gary? What's wrong, you've been crying."

"No shit Sherlock."

"No need to swear around me, you know?"

Gary sighed as he sat up, "Sorry Gramps. I'm upset right now, I didn't mean to snap at you." His grandpa looked concerned, "Is it about Ash?"

About seven months ago, Gary had told his grandfather that he was gay. His grandpa, being the open minded man that he was, just nodded and accepted that about Gary. Though when he told the old pokemon professor about his crush on Ash, the professor went into shock for three days.

"Hmm…you confessed to him, didn't you?"

"Yeah. It didn't go over well."

His gramps sighed, "Well, listen Gary, I warned you all these years about all of those nice girls you dated and then dumped. I told you that if you EVER found true love, you wouldn't be able to grasp it because of all of the horrible things you did to those girls, dating them for a month, saying you love them, then crushing their fragile hearts."

"Don't make it sound so grim."

His grandfather frowned and laid a hand on his grandson's shoulder, "I'm only telling the truth. I got another call this morning…remember that girl you dated? Mary Stone?"

"Yeah? She was my…sixteenth girlfriend? No, twentieth, how is she?"

"Dead."

"W-What?"

Professor Oak sighed, "She took her life last night, her last words were 'If I can't have Gary Oak, I'd rather die and go to heaven where I can always wait for him to change his mind there.' Now don't you feel terrible?"

"More than I did before…"

"Oh shoot, I have to go, I'm late."

Professor Oak quickly dusted off his pants and headed out, Gary narrowed his eyes, "Gramps…where are you going?"

"Uh, er, pokemon conference."

"Hey, you smell like cologne."

"You're imagining things."

*Ding Dong*

Gary reached the door before his grandfather and yanked open the door. His eyes widened as he saw the woman behind it.

"Holy…Shit."

"Hee, hee, nice to see you too Gary."

He looked back at Professor Oak who was smiling nervously, "Uh…Gary, allow me to explain." Gary glared, "You're dating… Ash's MOTHER?"

Delia blushed, "It's only one dinner."

Professor Oak smiled, "Well, the age difference doesn't matter-" Gary fumed, "MATTER? Look old man, you must be going through your mid-life crisis late, your 40 for crying out loud! And Delia is…is…uh, crap I forgot."

Delia giggled, "I'm 38."

Gary paused and turned red, "A t-t-two year difference only?" Professor Oak gave him a wry grin, "Yes, just two years apart, isn't that the age gap between you and Ash."

Gary face palmed and sighed, "Just go…"

Professor Oak bowed and offered his hand to Delia, "Ready to go?" Ash's mother giggled as the two of them walked outside, closing the door behind them.

"Ugh…now I'm gonna have nightmares."

'Well, besides that, I have to figure out how to win over Ashy boy. ARG! It was so much easier when it came to girls, all you had to do was drop a compliment and boom, you got a new girlfriend.'

He scratched his head as he came up with ideas.

'Think…Think…GOT IT!' He snapped his fingers and ran to the phone and dialed a number. Listening to the stupid waiting music made him a bit drowsy, but a woman came on the phone, sounding like she had recently consumed four pounds of sugar.

"Hi! This is Flower you make a! Flowers for that special lovey dovey someone! How may I help you?"

Gary grinned, "Hello, I'd like to place an order and have it sent to this address…"

-Twelve minutes later-

"Ok, got that settled, now let's see…what el-"

*Ding Dong*

He frowned, 'Gramps and Delia back already? Hope nothing happened.' He walked to the door and opened it, and was surprised to see Ash staring at him, clutching a flower in the shape of a Pikachu.

"Ash?"

"…Why are you doing this, Gary?"

Gary blushed and looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about." Ash threw the flower at him, "You bastard! Stop it already, ok? I told you that I DON'T want to end up hurt, and now you're sending me bribes and a note that has my feelings all confused?"

Gary frowned sadly, "But Ash…"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"ASH-"

"GOD GARY! I'M. NOT. INTERESTED! JUST LEAVE ME THE **** ALONE!"

A tear trickled out of Gary's eye and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying. Ash stopped raging and looked at his old rival.

"Gary?"

"(Sniff)…God Ash…you have…NO idea how much I care."

"Gary…"

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I WANT TO BE WITH YOU?"

The raven haired boy reached up with his hand and brushed a stream of tears from Gary's face. It shocked the brunette, the simple touch of Ash's hand. Strong, and slightly calloused from training pokemon, lightly tanned from staying out in the sun.

And warm…so warm and inviting.

The older boy leaned into the touch as Ash continued to wipe away tears. "Ash…" Gary whispered as light shivers went down his spine.

Ash stopped and looked at him, and smiled a bit, "Look Gary…I like you and all, but if you want to be with me, it'll take commitment. You've known me since we were kids so you should know that I never do anything halfway, if you…if you're REALLY serious about me…us, I need to see that this won't just be a one night stand."

Gary's voice was hoarse as he spoke, "How can I prove it to you? Do you want gifts? Or perhaps some money?"

"I am not a whore Gary." Ash glared.

"Sorry…but what else can I do?"

Ash sighed, "Try being a friend first…and maybe things will pick up from there." Gary nodded and looked his old rival in the eye, "All of these things that you're saying to me…does this mean your…um…well."

"Gay?"

"Yeah…"

"Haha, well I'll be a Pikachu, I guess I am." Ash joked.

Gary's soul filled with hope, 'I still have a chance…I still have a chance.' He smirked, "Hey, you know that my granddad and your mom are dating now, right?"

"Yeah, kind of saw it coming."

"YOU DID?" 

Ash rolled his eyes, "Duh, genius. They were always flirting with each other over the years, I'm just surprised it took Professor Oak THIS long to finally ask her out. I practically jumped for joy, you know?"

"But what if they get married?"

"Meh, who cares? Just because they get married, it doesn't mean we'll become half-brothers or anything."

Gary smiled and hugged Ash, letting Ash's sweet scent envelope him.

"EH?"

Gary pulled back at Ash's sudden response, he blushed and looked down, "Sorry. Forgot." Ash's shocked expression softened as the raven haired trainer tiptoed and kissed Gary on the cheek.

'W-Wha?'

When Ash stepped back down again, he smiled his perfect white smile, "I'll see you later Gary."

"O-Ok."

After Ash left, Gary closed the door and walked over to the sofa, his mind clouded with thoughts. He flopped down and absentmindly touched the spot on his cheek that Ash had kissed, it was still warm and slightly moist from the younger boy's lips.

He smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

"I love you Ash…I love you so much.." He whispered to himself, the words echoed off against the walls of the empty house.

And for once…Gary didn't feel so alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Ash)

**Authors note:**

**Hey everyone, before you start reading may I ask that I receive a few more reviews? Because, I want to know if this is any good or not or if they're any mistakes I need to fix. Ok, that's all I have to say. X3.**

"So, Ash, when are you going to the new region?"

The three friends were sitting in a small café in Pallet town; Brock and Ash were shoving cookies into their mouths like it was going out of fashion.

"Mmph, murf, Mmr."

An anger vein popped out on Misty's head, "Hey, chew and swallow first!" Brock smirked as Ash rolled his eyes and swallowed his food, "Sheesh, you're a real buzz kill. Anyway, I'm thinking of leaving next month, Brock and Dawn are coming with me."

"Dawn? Ooh, is she maybe your girlfriend?"

Ash blushed and looked down.

Brock smiled, "I just can't wait to get back on the road again. Meeting new friends, seeing different pokemon and traveling, also…" Hearts popped into the gym leaders' eyes, "SO MANY GIRLS! NURSE JOY! OFFICER JENNY-GAK!"

Misty punched him in the head, "If you even THINK about cheating on me, I'll wring your neck, you bastard!"

Ash snorted as he laughed at the two bicker.

It still seemed odd that his two best friends would start dating, but then again, it seemed so natural for them. A small ache formed in his chest, 'I wish…I wish someone would like me like that.' Though even as he thought that, the raven haired trainer knew that someone did feel that way about him. The same person he was trying so desperately to stay away from.

Gary Oak.

He looked up and noticed that Brock and Misty had stopped fighting…only to make out in front of him.

"Oy! WOULD YOU TWO MAKE OUT SOMEPLACE ELSE?"

Misty pulled away from her boyfriend and stuck her tongue out at her friend, "Oh grow up. Are you jealous because YOU still never had your first kiss?"

"MISTY DON'T SAY THAT TO HIM!"

Ash frowned and stared down at his lap, it was true. The one girl he DID try to kiss was May, but she pushed him away, saying she loved Drew instead. It wasn't like girls thought he was attractive anyway, but it still would've been nice. Now Misty was opening up old wounds again.

"Well, it's true! No girl wants someone like him, he's boring!"

"MISTY!"

"And plus, he has no sex appeal, he only cares about battling!"

Ash stood and pulled his baseball cap down over his eyes. "I'm just going to go now…see you guys later." Misty frowned, "Aw, Ash, I didn't mean it!" Brock glared at his girlfriend, "Shut up Mist, I think you've done quite enough."

"But…"

He shuffled out of the café, feeling like a piece of shit.

-Twenty minutes later-

Ash sighed as flopped down on his sofa and flipped on the TV, his mom and Professor Oak were out dancing for the day. His mom would be gone till at least tonight. Mr. Mime kept him company, but the pokemon mostly stuck to cleaning the already spotless kitchen.

Pikachu yawned next to him and curled her tail over her nose as she wearily watched the show with him, "Pika…"

*Ring, ring GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL, POKEMON!*

Ash sighed and flipped open his phone and put it to his ear. "Hello…?" A laughing voice sounded in his ear, "Hey Ashy boy, how are ya?"

Gary…of course.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk Gary."

"Aw, why? Did someone hurt poor Ashy's feelings?"

Ash gritted his teeth in anger, "It's not funny, Gary." Gary's laughter died down and was replaced with a serious tone, "Ok, seriously Ash. Are you ok? You sound worse than the time me and Umbreon defeated you in your second battle in your first competition."

"Just…shut up. I don't want to talk about it."

"Ash…"

For some reason Ash began to tear up, "I-I'm fine, it's just something stupid that Misty told me, ok?" He closed his eyes, forcing the tears back.

"…over."

"What?"

"I said…I'm coming over, I'll be there in a few minutes. *Click*"

Ash dropped the phone on the carpet, Pikachu looked up at him, "Pika, pika?" His heart started to pound in his chest, 'He's coming here? Just to check on me? He really cares…NO! He's just a player…just a player.'

*Knock, knock.*

"Ash open up!"

The raven haired trainer swallowed as he shakily opened the door. "H-Hi Gary…you didn't have to come over you know-"Gary rushed inside and hugged his old rival hard. Ash widened his eyes, tears formed up again as the brunette held him.

"I came as fast as I could…"

Umbreon leaped inside, "Umbreon!" Pikachu looked at the male pokemon, her eyes gleaming as she raced over, "PIKA!" She rubbed her cheek against Umbreon's, "Cha~! Pika pi!" Umbreon smiled and the two pokemon went out back to play.

"Pika!"

"Umbreon!"

Gary smiled gently, "Now, tell me the truth. Are you ok?"

The tears broke through at last as Ash soon found himself sobbing in his old rival's arms, clutching onto him for dear life as Gary soothed him. "Shh, shh…it's alright, I'm here now." Gary led Ash to the couch and continued to hold the crying trainer against him as they sat.

"Sniff…sob…"

"I'm here, now can you tell me what's wrong?"

-Half an hour later-

"Misty's a bitch, huh?"

Ash shook his head, "She's not all bad…but she's right. There's nothing special about me, and all those dumb prophecies about me? Pure coincidence."

Gary sighed and stretched, folding his arms behind his head. Ash had calmed down and the two of them were watching the evening news together. Apparently, Giovanni from Team Rocket had infiltrated the Unova region and had stolen some rare pokemon for his ranks.

Nothing new.

Ash blushed as he faced his eyes downward, "Thanks for coming over, Gary…"

The other boy smirked and ruffled Ash's hair, "No problem, Ashy boy." The raven haired trainer scowled, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Gary shrugged, "I like calling you that, think of it as a pet name."

'P-P-P-Pet name?'

"Uh…yeah, sure." Ash murmured, he removed his hat and placed it on the table. When he looked up, Gary was looming over him. "WHA?" Ash yelped, the two of them were so close. Emerald orbs stared into light brown, the tension in the room had grown suffocating.

"Y-Your t-too close."

Gary leaned forward and laid a hand on Ash's cheek, "Your face is like ice. Are you cold?" Ash blushed, "No…"

Gary scooted over and held Ash close to his chest, the heat radiating off the other boy was enough to drive Ash up the wall. "You're lying again. As punishment, you are to stay like this till your all warmed up. Ok?"

"Isn't this…weird for you?"

"Not really, like I said, I've always wanted you."

"G-Gary…"

Gary smirked as he looked down at the raven haired trainer, "Sheesh, you're so childish." Ash narrowed his eyes as Gary pressed his forehead to Ash's.

"Of course, I LOVE it when you get like that."

Ash swallowed hard, Gary slid two fingers under the younger boy's chin and tilted up. Gary leaned down, his soft brown hair was pushing up against raven black locks.

"I really, really want you Ashy boy." Gary murmured as he began to slowly lower his lips to Ash's.

His heart leaped into his throat at the thought of his first kiss, and from a guy no less. He kept moving closer and Ash found himself beginning to close his eyes as Gary's mouth was inches from his.

"Ash honey! I'm ho-oh my!"

Gary and Ash jolted away from each other to see Delia and Professor Oak staring at them in shock. Ash blushed, "M-Mom! Professor Oak! It's not what it uh, looks like, oh crap…uh, tell them Gary." Gary frowned, "…"

"Gary?"

"Ash, honey…"

Ash looked at his mom guiltily, Delia had a hand to her heart and her eyes were wide like a Noctowl's. Professor Oak looked sternly at Gary, mouthing, 'What were you going to FORCE him?'

Delia recovered and smiled weakly, "Um…well, goodnight Professor." The pokemon professor smiled as he bent to give Delia a small kiss on the forehead, "Goodnight Delia…and Gary, I'll talk to you later when you get home."

The door closed, leaving the two trainers and Delia in an awkward silence.

Suddenly Delia squealed and hugged Ash and Gary at once. Both boys froze in shock, "EH?" They said at the same time.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you both! I always knew you would become friends again, but this is better!"

"Uh…so you're ok with this Ms. Ketchum?"

"Of course!"

Ash blanched and pulled away from his mom, "Wait…mom, you DO realize that you have a Gay son and this doesn't bother you at all?" Delia smiled meekly, "Well, it'll take some time getting used to. But honey, I've seen the way you've looked at each other and I kind of thought that maybe you DID have something for Gary."

Gary shuffled his feet, "Uh, we're not dating…really."

"Oh? Well in case you do, I give my approval, now I'm going to go to bed, night boys!"

The two trainers mumbled goodnight to Delia as she walked up the stairs. Ash blushed, "See you around, I guess?"

Gary frowned, looking majorly disappointed, "Yeah, gramps is probably going to lecture me…again." Ash smirked, "You better hope he doesn't break out his poetry or you'll wish he just lectured you." The brunette chuckled.

Gary looked at Ash and took a step forward, "Ash, tell me something, are you sure you have no feelings for me? Whatsoever?"

"…"

"Ash?"

"Gary, to be honest…I really don't know. I'm really confused right now, and I don't want to get hurt." Ash murmured. Gary cupped Ash's chin with one hand and smiled, "Then…can we at least take it slow? Let me take you on a date."

"A…date?"

"Yeah, something casual, I'll pick you up around lunchtime tomorrow, ok?"

Ash smiled shyly, his heart still racing, "A-All right, one date won't hurt." Gary smiled wide, "That's the spirit Ashy boy, I'll see you later."

Gary winked and dropped Ash's chin before sauntering out the door.

Ash blushed and watched Umbreon and Pikachu enter the room from the back. Umbreon, seeing his master gone, snuggled against Pikachu once before bounding out the door. Pikachu blushed and waved goodbye, "Pikachu, pi."

Ash smiled, "You're lucky you have it so easy, buddy." Pikachu tilted her head and smiled, "Pikachu!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Gary)

**Authors Note:**

**Hi Everyone! Before you begin to read let me just say that I feel so appreciated when I read the reviews and there were quite a lot. I feel happy ^_^! Anyway, here it is a brand new chapter. I'll post the next chapter in two days tops, ok?**

"Ok, ok. Umbreon I need your help." Gary said as he laid a piece of cardboard and a piece of thick glass next to his dark type.

Umbreon cocked his head to the side, "Umbreon? Um?"

He silently placed a hand to his lips and smirked. The other day, he was about to kiss Ash, though Delia and his Gramps had interrupted before he could properly kiss him. It was a mere brush of lips, no pressure, no direct contact yet.

But Gary Oak was determined to get Ash and claim the young trainer as his own.

Gary pulled out a sheet of paper and sat down in a chair. "Alright…I only have five hours till I have to pick up Ash for our date. I came up with a few ideas, but I think most are shitty. So, Umbreon, if an idea is good, use scratch on the wood, if it's bad, use Mean Look on the glass, got it?"

"Umbreon!"

"Ok. First one, romantic dinner?"

Umbreon glared at the mirror, "Umm~!" Gary crossed that out, "Yeah, you're right, that might freak him out. Walk in the park?"

Another glare.

"Yeah, too boring. How about…a movie?"

*Scratch, scratch.*

Gary smiled and placed a checkmark close to the option. "Great. Ok, now I need to take him somewhere afterwards…ice cream?"

Glare.

"Uh…late dinner?"

Umbreon glared at the mirror so hard that it cracked down the middle, "UMBREON!" His pokemon shrieked as he backed up in surprise. Gary smirked, "Well, at least your Mean Look is improving…hmm, I got it! Ok, Umbreon, let's make this thing a double date!"

"Umbreon?"

-Two hours later-

"(Smirk) ready to go, Umbreon?"

Gary wore a plain purple shirt with a black leather jacket over it, denim jeans with black combat boots, and his signature yin and yang necklace around his neck. His hair was still slightly spiked, he never really felt the need for variation, and he had kept it at this style for almost four years.

Umbreon padded over to his owner and huffed in irritation. Umbreon had slicked his black fur down, and had taken nearly one hour just to make his yellow spots glow and his amber eyes glint.

"You got all groomed for Pikachu?"

"Umm~!" Umbreon growled.

"Heh, you must really love her, huh?"

Umbreon glared and strutted out of the house, tail and head held high. Gary chuckled, "Arrogant brat…so proud of you."

-Ash's house-

"Umbreon?"

Gary stood frozen at Ash's front door, his hands shaking. He swallowed the lump of fear in his throat. "I… can't…I still can't believe this is real."

Umbreon groaned and stood on his hind legs.

He padded forward and pushed the doorbell with his midnight black nose.

*Ding, Dong*

"WHAT? Umbreon!"

"Um, um!"

The pet door swung open and Pikachu peeked her head out, "Pi?" She looked up at Gary, "Pika, pika?" Gary smiled, "Hey Pikachu…look who's here to see ya."

She looked at Umbreon and hearts popped into her eyes. Pikachu leaped out and barreled into Gary's Umbreon, "CHA~, Pikachu!" Umbreon fell on his back and closed his eyes in content as Pikachu gently licked his cheek with affection.

"Um~…"

The door opened and Gary snapped to attention.

"Well, seems like Pikachu and Umbreon are tagging along. I'm guessing this is a double date now?"

Ash wore a dark blue shirt with dark black jeans to match. His raven black hair looked freshly washed and combed, though it still had a ruffled look to it.

Gary's heart started to beat like a drum. His face was being covered with a light blush.

A flash from a camera blinded him for a minute. Gary rubbed his eyes, "Ah…the hell?" Ash groaned as Delia appeared behind her son, holding a digital camera.

"Hee, hee, it's not every day two people share their first date."

"Mom…"

"I'm sorry honey. Have a good time and don't be home late. And Gary-"She gave him a knowing glance, "Don't go _too_ far, he is my son after all."

Ash blushed hard, "Bye, MOM!"

Ash closed the door and walked out on the porch, Gary cleared his throat, "So…ready to go?" He offered his hand but Ash declined and walked down the steps.

He brunette clenched his hand and smirked, 'Playing hard to get? Me likey…'

-Pallet Town Cinema-

"We'll eat after the movie, ok?" Gary said as he paid for two tickets. Pikachu and Umbreon were pokemon so they got in for free. Pikachu was sitting on the dark type's back; Umbreon's face was slightly pink with embarrassment.

Ash sighed, "You know…I can pay my own way."

Gary smirked and handed Ash a ticket, "Then it wouldn't be a date, now will it? Come on, the movie is gonna start. We're in theater twelve."

"What are we seeing again?"

"Scream 3D."

Ash raised an eyebrow, "A horror movie? Funny…I thought you'd have picked a romance fic or something." Gary chuckled and draped an arm over Ash's shoulders, leading the younger trainer inside, "Oh don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

"Shut up…"

-In the theater room-

"You came back to this town…and have unleashed Ghost Face!" The character on the screen yelled before being stabbed from behind.

Pikachu buried her face in Umbreon's chest, shivering. "Pika…" Umbreon was blushing uncontrollably.

After another scream from the screen, Ash flinched as Gary jumped a bit. Their hands landed on each other on the arm rest, Gary's on top of Ash's. The raven haired boy blushed as he looked at their hands. Gary smiled and slowly gave Ash's hand a reassuring squeeze.

The brunette chuckled when Ash glared and turned his attention back to the movie screen.

-One hour later-

"Ash?"

The raven haired trainer had fallen asleep, his eyes were closed and his breathing was calm and soft. Gary looked at the screen, it was still at the climax and the movie wouldn't be done for another half hour.

Pikachu and Umbreon had their eyes glued to the screen. All of the other movie goers were screaming and covering their eyes in fear of Ghost Face.

"…ary…"

The older boy frowned and leaned closer to Ash to hear what the younger trainer was murmuring. Ash sighed and murmured again, "…Gary…Gary…"

The brunette blushed as he brought a hand close to Ash's face to brush a few stands of raven black locks aside. He looked around, making sure that everyone was still concentrating on the movie. He leaned close and pressed his lips to Ash's forehead in a soft kiss.

That's when Ash's eyes snapped open; Gary scrambled back and pretended to continue watching the movie.

Ash glared, "What just happened? I felt something on my forehead!"

"Oh, er, nothing, nothing at all."

The raven haired trainer gave him one last glare before turning his attention back to the movie. Gary chuckled lightly to himself and licked his lips, noticing that Ash's hand was still in the brunette's grasp.

-After the movie-

"Ok…now what?" Ash asked as he stretched. Gary smiled, "You hungry?" The raven haired trainer shrugged, "Sure, why not? Let's go someplace where they serve pokemon too."

Gary smiled, "I know just the place."

-The Nido-Queen-

"Here." Gary pushed the plate of fries over to Ash. The raven haired smiled, but he didn't say anything as two of them ate in silence.

The Nido-Queen was Pallet Town's version of Dairy Queen, serving only fries and ice cream, this place was perfect to take kids or a date to just relax and enjoy the soft serve and salty snacks.

'God…this silence is suffocating me…think…think…'

"So…fight in any good battles lately?" Gary asked. Ash gave him a blank look, Gary just wanted to curl up and die someplace. 'Ok…now I sound desperate.' To his surprise, Ash spoke. "Well, after I became the Kanto champion, things toned down a lot. I can pretty much beat any opponent now, so I'm not really feeling challenged lately."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, when are you leaving for the Unova region?"

"Gary…what are you doing?"

"Hmm?"

The younger boy smirked, "It's not like you, making small talk, and being all tongue tied." Gary chuckled, "Well, Ashy boy, what do you expect? It's our first date." He laid a hand on Ash's hand, and began speaking in a softer tone, "I want it to be perfect…"

"Uh…."

Gary smiled, "It's getting late, come with me…I want to show you something."

-Pallet Park-

"Remember how we used to come to this park and watch the sunset together?" Gary murmured as the two boys watched the sunset, sitting on the warm grass, eyes tilted towards the sky.

"Yeah…back then, we were just friends, no rivalry existed between us."

Gary smiled and ruffled the raven haired boys' hair. "To be honest. I never wanted the rivalry in the first place. I was just pissed off that Gramps was so helpful to you while you were training. He was more supportive of you then me."

"Hey, come on. I didn't need THAT much help."

Gary smirked, "Yeah you did. You fought a rock type with an electric remember?"

"Heh, yeah…Brock kicked my ass."

Gary smiled as the two of them watched the sun dip lower over the horizon; soon the sun disappeared, leaving behind only a violet blue sky that was darkening into cool black. The first stars began to appear. Gary blushed a bit, "Hey, Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me…are you having fun, being with me?"

Ash blinked in surprise, then his expression softened, "Yeah…this was a fun day Gary. Thanks, this has been a memorable first date."

Pikachu and Umbreon ran back to their trainers. Umbreon tapped Pikachu on her shoulder and pointed to the stars. With the electric type distracted, Umbreon wrapped his tail around her and pulled Pikachu to him. Umbreon closed his eyes and pressed his mouth against Pikachu's in a pokemon kiss. Pikachu blushed and laid a yellow paw on Umbreon's cheek before closing her eyes in ecstasy.

Gary and Ash stared at the two pokemon in shock.

'Pokemon can do that?'

Pikachu pulled away and smiled dreamily as she leaned against Umbreon, "Pika~!"

Gary smirked and looked into Ash's light brown eyes. He brought up his hand and gently threaded his fingers in the raven haired trainer's hair. "I think we should imitate them now…"

"H-Huh?"

Gary moved closer and pressed his lips to Ash's softly. The younger trainer stiffened under his touch. Gary sighed and tilted his head at an angle, hoping that Ash would respond back. The raven haired trainer finally gave in and began kissing the brunette back. Gary had waited so long for this, this one moment, of finally….finally kissing his crush.

He wanted to take it farther…so damn badly, though he knew that if he really wanted Ash, he would have to restrain himself.

He pulled back and looked into Ash's eyes, which were wide with wonder. "How…How was that?"

Ash smiled and leaned against him just like Pikachu had to Umbreon. "Amazing. I'm glad I gave my first kiss to you, even if countless girls already tasted your lips."

Gary smiled happily and wrapped an arm around Ash, "True…many girls HAVE kissed me. But I would trade the kisses of a million girls just for one kiss of yours."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Pikachu)

**Authors Note:**

**I know what you're thinking, Pikachu? Well, yeah, why not? It's just something short between her and Umbreon, yes they talk normal, no more 'Pika' or 'Um, um', but once this crosses over to Ash, they will revert back to Pokemon speak. Ok, just wanted to let you all know that. K, enjoy.**

The small electric type poked her head out of the pet door and sniffed the night air. It was one night after her trainer's date with his old rival…and her date with her new boyfriend. Pikachu grinned, 'Perfect, let's see…I need to meet Umbreon at the old junkyard.'

She pulled her head in and looked at the staircase. "Night Ash. I'll see you in the morning."

She glanced around and then dashed through the pet door, racing towards the junkyard.

Her ears slicked back as she ran, she cried, "Agility!" her paws rapidly picked up speed, the trees and homes around her blurred.

It was normal for a pokemon to be out and about in a quiet town like Pallet Town. Though Pikachu preferred to stick to the shadows at night, it helped her control herself.

The Junkyard loomed ahead, she slowed herself down and just ran in a steady trot. Mounds of trash seemed to loom over her, a large mountain blocked out half of the moon. It didn't smell, it was only papers and other pieces of non-decomposed materials, a perfect meeting place.

"Psst…"

She perked her ears and looked around, "Umbreon? Is that you?"

A pair of warm amber eyes appeared from the shadows of a trash pile. Umbreon emerged from the darkness, his fur slicked back and his glowing yellow marks gleamed in the moonlight. He smiled at her, "You came. I was getting worried that you wouldn't show."

"Yeah, Ash takes forever to fall asleep."

"Haha, trainers…"

Pikachu bounded forward and nuzzled Umbreon, "I missed you." She murmured. Her boyfriend licked the top of her head with affection, "It was just one day."

"I know…"

Umbreon looked at her, his gaze serious, "Pikachu. Are you sure about this?" The electric type cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Umbreon sat down and Pikachu sat with him, "Taking me for a mate. I mean, what if we can't even have kids together?"

"That doesn't matter! We talked to Squirtle and Bayleaf, they had a baby even though there from different species!" Pikachu said with a glint of anger in her eyes. Umbreon frowned, "I'm just saying. Wouldn't you be happier with a male Pikachu instead? Where you KNOW you'll have a future? I don't know if I can give you any children, maybe we should just stop now?"

"No."

"You positive? I want you to be happy you know."

"I AM happy." She hugged the dark type and buried her face in his chest, "I don't need kids, and we can try again and again, I just want you…I love you, Umbreon." She whispered, "Don't say things that might drive us apart."

Umbreon leaned down and nuzzled her cheek, "Pikachu…I love you so much it hurts, and to know you feel the same way…it's more than I can bear."

"Yeah, so no more of this 'better mate' business, ok?" Pikachu said, Umbreon leaned down and kissed his girlfriend on the mouth for a few seconds before pulling away. "Ok. What are we gonna do when your trainer goes off on his journey? We'll be separated again."

Pikachu bit her lower lip, "I'll think of something...do you think Gary could tag along? Then you can come too!"

Umbreon shook his head, "I don't think so. He's been talking about staying here and becoming a researcher. And I don't think he'll let me tag along with you and Ash." The electric type sniffled, "I understand…"

Umbreon wrapped his dark tail around her, "Hey, don't cry. We'll figure something out. Ok?" He leaned down and licked away a salty tear that had begun to roll down the female pokemon's cheek.

Pikachu clung onto him, "I hope so…"

Umbreon blushed, "Um, Pikachu? I know we've only just started going out, but I've loved you for as long as my trainer loved yours. And when you told me that you secretly loved me, my heart soared. So…can we maybe, take the next step?"

"The next step?"

The dark type leaned down and pressed his mouth to Pikachu's ear, "We should mate for real. Make our relationship permanent forever. And maybe…maybe we'll get lucky and be blessed with children. What do you say? Do you love me enough? You already know how I feel about you, Pikachu."

Pikachu stood there, shock on her little face, thoughts of love and desire flooded through her body, she cupped her boyfriend's face in her paws and looked at him lovingly, "Yes…"

"Ok…let's go someplace more private. The last thing we need is our trainers coming out here and catching us of what we're about to do."

-Ash-

The raven haired trainer stared up at the ceiling, it was early morning, at least 6 a.m. He sighed and brushed a finger across his lips slowly.

'Damn you Gary, why did you have to kiss me?'

Ash sighed and got ready for the day. For some reason, Pikachu was nowhere to be found. He looked in the mirror and looked at himself.

He could see nothing really special about him. Plain black hair, boring brown eyes, his chest had some muscle, but he was still kind of short. His clothes were simple, a button down black shirt and jeans, he wondered what Gary saw in him. 'Weird. Gary's attracted to me, but I couldn't get a girlfriend? Well, this is better anyway, I kind of like Gary.'

But did he _love_ the brunette? That was something Ash couldn't answer yet.

He walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

*Ring, Ring, GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL POKEMON!*

He flipped open his phone and put it to his ear without checking the caller ID, he sighed, "Hello? This is Ash speaking."

"Good morning~."

His face flushed, "Gary?" Gary's voice chuckled on the phone, "Hey, Ashy boy, had a good night's sleep? Did you dream about me? I dreamt of you." Ash blushed in anger, "IDIOT! Of course I didn't dream of you, I'm not a pervert."

"It's not perverted if the one you dreamt about dreamt of you too."

"S-Shut up, why are you calling anyway?"

"Oh no reason, but I wanted to see if you and Pikachu wanted to go hiking with me and Umbreon later this afternoon?"

"Oh, um, sure, that would be great."

"Cool, I'll pick you up at ten, I have to go find Umbreon, later! *Click*"

He flipped his phone shut and looked around his house, "Pikachu?" He walked into the kitchen, his electric type was nowhere to be found. "Hey, buddy! Where are you?"

Suddenly, Pikachu wobbled in through the pet door. She smiled drowsily and was walking funny.

"Pi, pi, pi…Pikachu."

"You alright Pikachu? You look drunk."

Pikachu blushed and walked around her trainer, covering her backside and curled up in the middle of the floor asleep, her thunder bolt tail covered her nose. "Pika…Pikachu~."

Till this day, Ash still never knew why Pikachu got back in the morning looking like she did.

-Onix Trail-

"Come on slowpoke! You take too long!" Gary laughed as Ash walked behind him slowly. Umbreon and Pikachu were walking side by side, looking at each other, eyes glowing with happiness. The raven haired trainer groaned, "We've been hiking for over an hour."

"Come on Ashy boy, you need to keep that beautiful body of yours in shape."

Ash blushed and stared at the ground as he walked, "Stop saying those kinds of things…i-it's embarrassing."

Gary smirked, "Too bad."

"Geeze…can we stop now?" The raven haired trainer complained. Gary froze, and Ash ran into him by accident. "OOF! Huh? Gary, you alright?"

Faster than an Arbok, Gary tackled Ash to the ground, "GET DOWN!" He yelled, a net flew over their heads. Ash was pinned under Gary, his face was heated, "W-What was that?"

Gary grunted as he sat up. "I think I know, look in that tree over there." Ash looked in the tree as another net shot out and snared Pikachu. "PIKA!" She screamed as she was pulled into the treetops. Umbreon raced towards the tree, "UMBREON! UM!"

"Hee, hee, hee. We got you now twerps."

Three figures appeared at the top of the tree. A man, a woman and a pokemon. The woman spoke first, "Prepare for trouble!" The man went next, "And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people against all nations."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

The woman winked, "Jessie." The blue haired man pulled out a rose and held it to his lips, "James." The two pointed to the sky, "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light." James smirked, "Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" A Meowth, a Wobbufet and a Mime Jr. appeared. "Meowth that's right!"

"Wobbufet!"

"Mime, mime, mime!"

Gary helped Ash stand as they stood up to Team Rocket, Umbreon desperately clawed at the tree trunk, trying to get to the female pokemon. Pikachu glared and unleashed her electric attack, "Pika…CHU~!" Her attack rebounded and hit her instead, "PIKA!"

"UMBREON!"

Ash clicked open a pokeball, "Infernape, save Pikachu with your flame wheel!" His fire type emerged and rolled into a screeching wheel of flame. "Infer…NAPE!"

The pokemon barreled over to Team Rocket, but Wobbufet stood in front and used counter, "Wobbufet!" Infernape was bounced back. Gary unleashed his Nidoking. " USE TACKLE ON TEAM ROCKET!" His poison type rammed the tree, the members of Team Rocket laughed as Meowth called over their balloon and jumped in.

"Bye, bye twerps." Meowth mocked.

Umbreon cried and jumped on NidoKing's back and leaped into the basket of the balloon. The brunette widened his eyes in shock, "Ah, Umbreon! What are you doing?"

Ash gulped, "Pikachu…"

-Umbreon-

The wind ripped at the pokemon as the dark type finally clawed his way into the balloon. Meowth yelped in surprise, "GAK! When did you get in 'ere?" Pikachu was squirming around in the net, trying to bite through it.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu looked up at Umbreon with worried light blue eyes, "Umbreon! I can't get out." The dark type took a few steps and growled at Jessie and James, the two cowards clung to each other and instead unleashed attacks on the two trainers below.

Meowth stood in front of the net, claws extended, "You're not getting by Meowth! FURY SWIPES!" The claws pierced Umbreon's face, making long scratches.

Pikachu scrambled around in her net, "Dammit! Umbreon, be careful!"

Umbreon snarled and leaped on Meowth, and used Mean Look, the pokemon quivered with fear, "AIEEE! Get out of my face you idiot! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Umbreon snapped his teeth in Meowth's face.

Pikachu managed to bite free of the rope, much to Jesse and James' despair when her cheeks started to flash with electricity. She smiled at the dark type, "You came for me…" Umbreon smiled, "Like I'd let these idiots steal my mate, heh." She exhaled slowly, "Get ready to jump…THUNDER BOLT!"

Umbreon scratched Meowth across the face and bounded over to Pikachu as she exploded the balloon with her electric attack.

-Ash-

The balloon exploded and Team Rocket went soaring. Jesse was raging, "GRR! MEOWTH WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM!"

"Ah, quit complaining."

"Sigh…"

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN~!"

Umbreon and Pikachu tumbled out of the sky, screaming.

"PIKAAAAAAA!"

"UMBREOONNNN!"

Gary and Ash dashed and jumped to catch their pokemon in their arms. The two boys skid along the ground, clinging to their pokemon. Ash groaned as he sat up with Pikachu in his lap, "You alright, buddy?" Pikachu smiled, but as soon as Umbreon stood up, she raced over to him. "Pikachu, pi!" She cried.

Pikachu examined Umbreon's scratches before she began to lick the marks gently, making the dark type blush. Gary smiled and walked over to his old rival and laid a hand on Ash's arm. "You know…I think we can learn a lot from these two."

"Are you suggesting we kiss again?"

"Maybe."

"Ah, what the hell." Ash sighed, He grabbed the brunette's face and kissed his lips. Gary's eyes widened as Ash tilted his head so they could kiss better. The raven haired trainer pulled back before the kiss could go any deeper, Gary grunted a bit in disappointment. Ash turned to his old rival, face red with embarrassment, "Er…how was that?" Gary smiled, beaming with happiness, "Not bad. But you should do it like this…"

He cupped Ash's face in his hands and pressed his mouth against Ash's again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Gary)

**Authors Note:**

**OH, HOLD UP! Don't read yet, I have something very important to Ok, after reading some…interesting reviews, there are a few things you should know and get straight. One: Does it REALLY matter what age Gary's grandpa is? I mean come on! No one knows his exact age, though he looks old in the series, if I want to make him younger, but look old then I should be allowed to, correct? Besides, what if Gary's parents were like 18 when they had Gary, we all know the real world, it happens and that could make the professor young. Second of all: The sex of Pikachu…seriously? If I want to make Pikachu a girl, then Pikachu can be a girl, besides Pikachu IS a girl in most fanfics. Third: Do NOT compare this fanfic to the series or the game, that's the whole point of it being a 'fanfic'. Now I'm sounding like a douche T^T. I know that person was just asking normal questions, and I appreciate questions, but a fanfic is a story that the author decides how to write, in fact I could have made Ash die for crying out loud(No, no, no, no I'm not gonna do that, no worry! Though if I get any more comments like that I might just stop writing for months at a time). Er…wow, long rant, sorry, enjoy the story.^^;**

"Umbreon?"

Gary looked over at his pokemon, a slight smile on his face, "Hey Umbreon, hungry?" Umbreon blushed but nodded happily, "Um! Um!"

"Haha, alright, just hang around for a bit, ok? I'll fix you dinner in a bit."

"Umbreon!" His dark type said before strutting down the long hallway and into his own personal room.

*Ring, Ring, I'M GONNA BE THE VERY BEST! LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS!*

Gary checked the caller ID and frowned, 'funny…I don't recognize this number, hope it's not an old girlfriend.' He placed the phone near his ear, "Sorry girl, I'm gay, get over it."

"Uh…what?"

Gary froze, that girl on the phone…Misty. 'SHIT!' He chuckled nervously, "Just pulling your leg Mist. What's up?" Misty laughed, "I wanted to know if you wanted to grab coffee with me in a few minutes, Ash was supposed to meet me but he totally ditched.

'Meet for coffee?'

Gary mulled that over, it sounded way too much like a date invite. "You asking me out?"

Misty laughed harder, "I have a boyfriend, you douche! Nah, just a small chat among friends, please? I'm so damn bored."

Gary sighed, "Well…fine, just one coffee then."

"Great! See you in a few! *click*"

-Starmie's Bucks-

"Hey Misty." Gary greeted the Cerulean City gym leader casually as he sat down in the chair across from her. Misty looked up from her Tai Latte and smiled, "Hi! Glad you could show up, I was getting pretty lonely without anyone here."

"What about Brock?"

"Oh, him? Eh, he's training his Steelix, I swear he's almost as empty headed as Ash."

"Uh…yeah."

Misty smiled and sipped her drink, "So anyway, how've you been? Have a new girlfriend?" Gary smiled nervously, "Oh, uh, something like that."

"Wow! Really, again? A blond? Brunette? Red head?"

"Raven haired."

"Eye color?"

"Brown."

"Pbbt…haha, no offense, but your girlfriend sounds almost as dull as Ash. The only thing missing is an empty head and a mind set on battling."

Gary scowled, "Watch how you talk about him."

Misty frowned, "I'm just playing." Gary sneered, "Well your 'playing' caused him to cry and feel like shit. You need to cut it out."

"Or what?" Misty frowned, her hands tightened around her cup, "I'm his friend you know. I stuck by him while you teased and taunted him over the years." Gary blushed angrily at that, "That's in the past! Me and Ash are good friends now."

"Are you sure that's all you want it to be?"

Gary froze, his words caught in his throat. Misty had dropped the innocent teenager look and was glaring at him with icy anger. "What are you talking about?" The brunette whispered. Misty smirked smugly, "Didn't think I'd find out, hmm? Well, Mr. I want to get in everyone's pants, I won't allow you to hurt Ash."

"What would I possibly do to him?"

"Probably force him into doing something he's not ready for."

"I would never do that."

Misty curled her lip with obvious disdain, "Oh really? Do you believe that? I know how guys think Gary. Brock loves me but he's afraid of commitment, typical. Ash is just starting to come out, but he's not sure if he's really gay and you're mixing up his feelings about everything. And you, you LOVE taking advantage of people, you don't say it aloud, but tell me Gary, how many girlfriends have you dated in your life? Ten? Twenty? Maybe more? How many hearts have you broken? How many love lives did you ruin?"

Gary fell silent and sipped his coffee before replying, "Why are you doing this Misty? Your reopening old wounds…"

"I care about Ash, I don't want him hurt."

"Oh really?"

"Of course! I'm his best friend!"

The brunette's glare turned deadly, "Are you sure THAT'S the only thing you want to be to him?" Misty faltered, "W-What? What on earth are you talking about?"

"I say this has more to it then friendship…am I right?"

"…"

"I take your sudden silence as a yes. You don't just care for Ash…you love him, don't you?"

"I-I…"

"You think I'm easy to read? Look in the mirror. This isn't the anger of a friend protecting her friend, this is pure jealousy in its rawest form."

Misty giggled darkly, "Well…seems you're not a complete idiot after all. Yes, I have some feelings for him, so I tease him and flirt with him. He's too dense to really understand though.

"You have a boyfriend."

"Brock? Please, he's good for making out, but the minute he sees a pretty face, BOOM! Gone."

"So he's just a stand in?"

"Pretty much."

"You cold, heartless whore!"

Misty chuckled before her eyes widened and her arms wrapped around her sides.

The gym leaders' face contracted in pain. Gary widened his eyes in surprise, "Oh my god! Are you alright?" Misty looked at him, eyes full of pain, "OW! C-Can you please hold my sides? They hurt so badly."

Gary got up from his chair and steadied his hands on the girl's waist, helping her with the pain. 'Oh man…what the hell? One minute she was hating me, now she needs help.'

Suddenly Misty whipped around and shoved her face to the side of Gary's at an odd angle, if he was looking at himself from any other angle, it would look like he was forcing Misty to kiss him, though her lips were far from his.

"Misty?"

"Heh, heh…oh your so gonna get it."

"Huh?"

Suddenly Misty's eyes darted to the café door as she let out an earsplitting screech, "KYAAAHH! STOP IT GARY! STOP IT! I LOVE BROCK! HELLLLPPP!"

A new voice sounded, clear and upset. "Well…I should've known, Gary…"

Gary shoved Misty away and looked at the person standing in the middle of the doorway. Raven black hair that was slightly ruffled, trainer clothes, red and blue. And a Pikachu perched on a shoulder. Ash.

Misty yelped when she shakily got on her knees and looked at Ash, fake fear in her eyes, "A-Ash! Please don't tell Brock! H-He forced me to kiss him! I didn't want to, oh Ash!" Misty cried as she ran to the raven haired trainer, pretending to sob against Ash's chest.

'That little bitch.'

Ash narrowed his eyes at his old rival and shook his head slowly, "…I thought you changed. Come on Misty…I'll take you home."

"O…Ok. Sniff!"

"B-But Ash!"

"NOT ONE WORD, OAK!" Ash snapped, Gary looked at the younger boy sadly, trying to find the words to explain.

Ash sighed, without sparing a glance at the brunette; Misty looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue at Gary, eyes filled with triumph as she snuggled against Ash's arm. The trainer and gym leader exited the building. The whole café was staring at him, old people stared at him as they chewed their bagels, kids glaring, even the barista looked unhappy.

"What are you all staring at?" He yelled, the people went back to what they were doing. Gary slammed his drink on the floor and stormed out.

-Ash's house-

*Ding Dong*

Delia opened the door and her eyes glinted with anger as she looked at the young trainer. "Oh…hello Gary. Ash doesn't want to see you right now. Goodbye."

"No, wai-"

The door was slammed in his face, he stepped back in shock. He sighed and pulled out his cellphone and dialed Ash's number.

It was only dial tone till the voice machine came on. "Hi! This is Ash Ketchum, sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but- Hey Pikachu quit it I'm recording! Uh leave a-stop that! Leave a-_beep_" The brunette sighed as he flipped his phone shut.

'Great…now what?'

He knocked on the window next, waving to the boy sitting on the couch. Ash sneered and began walking towards the window, Gary almost let out a sigh of relief, until he heard Ash slide the bolt in place and tug the curtains shut.

A tear leaked out from the corner of the brunette's eye as he slowly made his way home. 'F*** that bitch…'

Somehow, someway, he would find a way to get back into the raven haired trainer's heart.

-Pikachu-

***Note: Ash doesn't understand Pikachu, he only hears 'Pika, pika, pi, pi, Pikachu.'**

The electric type frowned as she found her pet door locked, she turned to Ash with pleading eyes. "Hey! Why did you lock the door?"

Ash ignored her as he sat on the couch, anger rolled off him in waves. "Thought he changed. Thought we were…we were…no forget it." Her trainer murmured. Pikachu rolled her eyes and tugged a pant leg, "Hello~! How am I supposed to see Umbreon now?"

Ash looked at her, "Oh, you want the door unlocked, buddy?"

"FINALLY!"

"Well, if you do, the answer is no."

Pikachu's heart dropped, "Wait, what?" Ash sneered at the TV, "Sorry, but I know you. You'll go and see that Umbreon that belongs to that two timing piece of shit. I don't want you going anywhere, got it?"

The female pokemon frowned and continued to claw at her pet door.

"I said NO Pikachu."

"…"

Pikachu sniffled and jumped on the windowsill, pressing her tiny yellow paws against the cold glass. She tried pushing the window, but even that was bolted shut. She was trapped in her own home, unable to see her own mate.

A dark haze began to gather outside. Ash frowned, "The hell?" He moved to the window and opened it, darkness was swirling around. "*Cough, Cough* what the hell is this thing?"

Pikachu looked up and saw a dark shape dart inside the house and bolt up the stairs. Ash closed the window as the dark mist disappeared. "Huh…well, that was weird, huh Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded and pointed to the staircase.

"Hmm? Going off to bed? Alright, g'night, buddy…"

Ash sighed sadly and flopped back on the couch. Pikachu darted up the stairs and headed to her own personal room (it was built after Ash returned from the Kanto region.) Her heart thudded deep in her chest as she saw the one she loved most, shaking off lingering traces of darkness.

"UMBREON!"

Her mate smirked at her, "Your trainer is quite stupid if he doesn't recognize Night Shade attack, though maybe that's a good thing."

Pikachu rushed forward and rubbed her cheek against his, "What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"To see you of course. Gary wouldn't let me out so I had to sneak out. Pretty easy though, hypnosis comes in handy when I need to put him to sleep."

"Ash won't let me see you…and all because he had a fight with your trainer." Pikachu said sadly. Umbreon frowned and pressed his forehead to hers, "Then come away with me…"

"W-What?"

"I'll protect you; we can hide out in the junkyard while our trainers cool off."

The electric type looked at her mate and at the open window in her room, the one Ash neglected to check. She smiled, determination in her eyes, "Yes. Let's go, Umbreon, before Ash decides to check up on me."

Umbreon kissed her briefly on the mouth and then leaped out of the window, Pikachu followed. Her paws lightly hit the ground. She laughed happily as she raced with Umbreon to the junkyard. For now, they would even leave their trainers for each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Ash)

"Yawn…Pikachu?"

Ash rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, his eyes were ringed in red from crying himself to sleep. Thoughts of his old rival swam through his mind.

'_D-Damn Gary…I thought I could trust you…'_

He sighed and looked around for his electric type, funny since she normally snuck into his room each night to sleep on his pillow. Ash called her again, "Pikachu!" And like the time before…not one small response, not even a 'Pika!' to let him know she was there.

The raven haired trainer just shrugged and got dressed for the day, "She probably went to go play or something." He threw on a dark blue T-shirt with jeans, his red and blue jacket right over his shirt. And of course, his signature red baseball cap on top. A thought occurred to him, making him frown in anger, '_If she's with that damn traitor's Umbreon…I'm gonna kill her.'_

Ash just sighs and walked downstairs, yawning loudly. Halfway down he flipped on his phone, two messages and one missed call, all from Gary.

"Jerk."

He snaps his phone shut and shoves it in his pocket.

*Knock, Knock*

"I'll get it!"

Ash walked to the door and unlocked it, the morning sun blinded him for a moment as he shielded his eyes with his hand. "Hello?"

"Finally you answer SOMETHING!"

Ash glared as his eyes adjusted. Gary was standing in the doorframe, he wore a dark purple windbreaker over a black tank top, dark green khakis.

"Sorry, no one is currently home."

Ash started to shut the door, but Gary stuck his foot in the crevice where the door swings, stopping it. "Hold on, can we at least call a truce for a few moments?"

"Give me two good reasons."

"I'll give you three."

Ash sighs slowly and opens the door more, "Alright, talk."

"For one thing, that 'kiss' between me and Misty? That was just staged, she KNEW you were coming in the café, she lured me there and tricked me, like how she tricked you. You can ask ANYONE that was there, the customers, the barista, you could probably even check the security cam."

"Ok, that's ONE thing."

"Second thing, I want us to be closer, not farther apart. Ash, you know how I feel about you…I promise you that I would NEVER cheat on you, especially since we only had two dates."

Ash blushed a bit at that, his heart racing a tad, though he kept it under control. The raven haired trainer cleared his throat, "*Ahem* and the third thing?"

"I can't find Umbreon and I need your help."

"Wait…WHAT?"

Gary nodded quickly, his brown hair falling in his eyes slightly, "I woke up and he was just gone! He didn't even eat the pokemon food I set out for him last night." Ash bit his lower lip and sighed, "Well…Pikachu has been missing all morning. My guess is that their somewhere away from us."

"Why would they do that?"

"I kind of lectured Pikachu on how she should stay away from your dark type."

The brunette looked at him for a moment, emerald eyes glistening with thought. He eventually face palmed, "Dammit, Ash…"

The younger trainer smiled sheepishly, "Heh…sorry?"

Gary shook his head, "No time for apologies, we need to find them and fast!" He reached out and took Ash's hand, making the raven haired trainer blush. Gary pulled him out of the house and started to run into Pallet Town, searching for the two lost pokemon.

-Pikachu-

"Umbreon, wake up…"

The electric type prodded her mate in the side gently with her paw. Umbreon mumbled as he slept and turned over. The two of them had made their way to the junkyard and had made an large, hollowed out iron tube their temporary home.

"Umbreon!"

"Zzzz…"

Pikachu sighed, "Ook, you asked for it." She braced herself, "Thunder….BOLT!" A shock of electricity surged through the dark type.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Umbreon flopped on the floor, groaning, he looked up, "Sheesh…" Pikachu giggled and rubbed her cheek to his, "Good morning, sleepyhead!"

Umbreon smiled slightly, his ears twitching, "Heh, morning."

Pikachu twitches her ears cutely and sits down, "I have something to tell you." She smiles brightly, blushing lightly. The dark type yawned and stretched as he sat up straight, looking tired still.

"What is it?"

Pikachu leans forward and whispers something in Umbreon's ears. The male blushed hard, his red eyes widening to flat disks, he looked at her with wonder in his eyes, "P-Pikachu…are you sure? You mean you're really…?"

Pikachu nods happily.

Umbreon smiles widely and tackles her in a pokemon hug, "THIS IS GREAT!" The electric type giggles lightly, "You seem excited."

"Hell yeah I'm excited!"

"I love you, Umbreon."

"I love you too…"

The female winks at him cutely, "So…what would you like to do now?" Umbreon smiles slyly, "Hmm, I have four ideas on what I want to do."

"And?"

"Let's see…I want to do…you, you, you, and oh yeah….you." He smiles at her, his black coat shining slightly.

"Mmm, well then, let's do all of your ideas."

-Ash-

"UMBREON!"

"PIKACHU!"

The two trainers ran around Pallet Town, looking for their pokemon frantically. The people had no clue, and with each passing moment, Ash grew frantic.

"What if they ran away?"

"Ash that probably didn't happen."

"What if Team Rocket caught them?"

"Doubtful, those idiots are worthless. Don't worry, ok?"

"WHAT IF THEY GOT RUN OVER!"

"By what? There's no cars in Pallet Town."

"WHAT IF THEY FELL IN A RIVER AND DROWNED?"

"Ash…calm down."

"BUT WHAT IF-"

Ash was about to continue his ranting until Gary tugged the raven haired trainer to him and kissed him on the lips roughly.

"M-MPH?...Mmm…"

Gary kept kissing him for a moment longer before pulling away, emerald eyes stared into dark brown, "There…now are you calm?" Ash cleared his throat, blushing lightly as he looked away from his old rival, "You didn't have to do that…"

"I know, but you were whining so loud, louder than Dawn."

"Ok…I find that offensive."

"Haha, you find most things offensive."

Ash smirks a bit, his mind more at ease. The older trainer's hair shined in the early afternoon sunshine, emerald eyes that gleam like freshly polished jewels. The raven haired trainer couldn't help but stare.

"Hey, ashy boy, you alright? You're looking at me funny."

Ash blushed furiously, "O-Oh, s-sorry, I-I uh…saw a Beedrill fly by." Gary smirked, "After all these years of doing your Pokemon journeys, you're STILL scared of a bug type?"

"It's also a poison type."

"Heh, besides those only hang around the junkyard, I don't think a Beedrill would actually be in Pallet Town."

Gary suddenly widened his eyes as he said it, Ash looked at him in confusion. "Ash…THAT'S IT! The Junkyard! Pokemon always go there to get away from their trainers!"

-Junkyard-

"Wow, where do we start looking?"

The Junkyard seemed small from a distance, but when you got closer, it was mountains after mountains of trash, stacks of paper, bags full to the brim with plastic, and Giant metal tubes that were starting to rust from age.

Gary blinked slowly, "You search that half, I'll search this half."

"Yeah, ok."

"If you find them just shout."

The raven haired trainer just shrugged and started routing around through trash. His hands threw large garbage bags full of recyclables and whatnot as he searched for the missing pokemon.

-One hour later-

"AAAAAAAH!"

Ash poked his head from behind a pile of papers, "Gary? Did you find them?" The brunette was shaking in front of a metal tube, pointing his finger, looking pale. Ash frowned and walked over to him. "What's wrong? Are they hurt?"

Gary grabbed Ash's face and turned him so he got a good view on what was going on in the metal tube.

"AAAAAAAHH!"

Seeing the scene to be too much, Ash fainted. Gary soon followed, landing on top of the other fainted trainer.

-Pikachu-

The two pokemon quietly crept out after a few more moments of mating and stared at their trainers. Umbreon face palmed, "Oh great. They HAD to find us now…"

"Well…that was kind of embarrassing."

"No kidding."

The electric type looked at her mate, her eyes glistening, "They didn't have to faint though. Haven't they seen two pokemon have sex before?"


End file.
